Uncovering an Earthbender
by jordygirl
Summary: One-shot. The story of how Bolin discovered he was an eathbender, and in which circumstances he had to use it. Art by BlueDecember89 on DeviantART


**AN: Since everyone seemed to like my last LOK FF I decided to have another go. This is about how Bolin discovered he was an earthbender**

Growing up an orphan and on the streets is something not many people would understand. To have to worry about where you're going to sleep that night, what you're going to eat…it's a lot for someone so young to worry about.

That's why Bolin always worried about his brother.

He knew, even at his young age that Mako had quite a weight on his shoulders. Keeping them alive and safe. So he tried his best to be easy, be a good little brother that did anything Mako wanted. Mako was all he had left after all, and he wanted to be the best he could be for him.

So when Mako comes scurrying down their alley, eyes wide and full of panic, he knows something's wrong.

"Bo, listen you have to run!" he says, pushing his little brother towards the alley's back

"Mako what about you?" Bolin asks quietly

"Don't worry about me. You have to get out of here their coming!"

"No."

"Bolin!" Mako cries

"NO Mako! I'm not leaving you alone with them!" Bolin says stubbornly, standing his ground

Mako stares him for a moment in awe. Bolin never like this, always listened to what Mako had to say and did what he wanted.

"HEY KID!" a loud obnoxious voice sounds from the alley's entrance "You got something of ours"

"Have it" Mako says, throwing a small bag, presumably full of coins, to the men

"Oh no, it's not that easy. You stole from us. Someone's got to show you little punks a lesson" one snarls

"Just leave us alone" Mako says, holding his arm out to protect his little brother "You got your money back"

But it was obviously too late for that. The men had made up their minds.

One of the biggest opens his palm and a flame ignited.

A firebender

Mako makes his one fire and again pushes Bolin behind him.

"Just stay out of the way Bo; I don't want you getting hurt" Mako whispers to him

Mako looks him strongly in the eye and nods "I'll be fine"

Mako is surprised by the brave face of his little brother. The little goofy boy that he supported every day was growing up, maturing. And it was showing.

In that second the firebender advanced, shooting fire at Mako, who deflected it and shot back his down ball of flame.

The fire didn't make Bolin scared, but did make him uneasy. The fire his brother made was for protection and warmth. This benders fire was hurt and pain, burning and destruction.

The firebender and Mako battled, but it was clear who was winning. It wasn't a fair fight. A grown, probably trained bender, against a kid, an untrained orphan.

The man shot a huge stream of flames that overwhelmed Mako and threw him against the alley's wall, making him cry out in pain.

"Mako!" Bolin called helplessly to his brother who lay limp on the filthy floor

Anger. Such anger. These men had no right to push them around. They were just trying to survive, and now they threatened them. This made something in Bolin click.

Something that had been resting deep inside him emerged, and whatever it was, oh it was not pleased.

The earth bellow him, felt so familiar and smooth under him that it only felt natural to slide his feet forward and sharply tweak his leg.

The motion sent rock flying up into the bender, and his friend's faces.

_Yes_, thought Bolin, _some more_

Bolin remembered the first time he remembered seeing an earthbender. In the city there was a fight. A waterbender and an earthbender were brawling in the streets by the bay; the earthbender had looked so sure and strong.

That's how Bolin felt now, making the earth beneath him shape to his will. Every pebble, every speck of dirt, every boulder, at his will.

Now he understood the power of being a bender.

The men were running now, afraid of the newfound earthbender sending rocks flying at them and shaking the ground beneath them.

_Cowards_, Bolin thought, _they're cowards_

They were gone. Now Bolin turned and ran to his brother, now sitting up weakly on the floor.

"Mako! Are you okay?" Bolin asked fearfully

"Bo, I'm fine! Never mind me, look at you!" he said "How did you do that?"

Bolin shrugged, sitting down next to his brother "I just got so mad when they hurt you"

After a moment of silence Mako gave a short laugh

"What?"

"It's just; I don't think you'd remember, because you were so young when they died, but our mother was an earthbender Bo."

Bolin was silent for a moment. "She was?"

"Yes. You're a lot like her you know, I remember she used to practice her bending sometimes. What you just did looked so much like it."

"Really Mako?"

"You look like her too. She had your eyes."

Bolin's heart pounded. Something about this confession from Mako, just the thought of having something in common with the parents he no longer remembered…it was special.

"You know this means that I'm going to help you now right?" Bolin said "No more keeping me in the alley all day"

Mako sighed and pulled his brother close

"Yeah I guess it does"

**AN: What do you guys think? **


End file.
